The invention concerns an apparatus for adjusting the spacing and/or contact pressure between two rollers of a kernel processor.
In the current state of the technology, the rollers of a kernel processor can be positioned mechanically with a defined spacing between them. Upon the introduction of a foreign object, a roller, or both rollers, can yield along a fixed path under the force of a spring. Thus, the problem is posed of how to adjust the spacing between the rollers of the kernel processor. If a small spacing is selected, a true crushing of the grains contained in the harvested material is certainly guaranteed; however, in comparison to rollers which are adjusted to a larger spacing, the rate of feed is reduced and the energy requirement for the operation of the kernel processor device is increased. By increasing the spacing between the rollers, these disadvantages can be avoided; however, there is not an adequately assured crushing of the grains with moist harvested materials due to their relatively greater elasticity compared to dry harvested materials. Livestock that is then fed with this harvested material cannot completely digest it.
In DE 195 39 143 A, an intake device for forage harvesters is described, which is equipped with a device for the regulation of the pressure exerted on a vertically moving feed roller. The pressure operating on the harvested material which has been transported between the feed rollers is adjustable by this means. The pressure can also be controlled as a function of the throughput of the harvested material.
The problem that is the basis for the invention is how to achieve a true crushing of the kernels contained in the harvested material.
According to the present invention there is provided an improved kernel processor arrangement.
An object of the invention is to provide a kernel processor capable of effectively crushing the kernels of harvested crop of varying moisture content.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a kernel processor having a power-adjusted processor roll, wherein the actuator is coupled in a control system that monitors the moisture content of the harvested crop and sends a corresponding signal to control the processor roll actuator.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.